


Day 3- Soulmates

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU-Gust2020, F/M, Solavellan Hell, alternative universe, mermaid, tragicromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Today's prompt was soulmates :DI actually ended up with a really sad one, and I am deeply sorry. I choose my fiancés Ashalle Lavellan and Solas for this one.Beware that this is a sad one though, with a hint of a more or less good ending though.Oh and beware that I'm not a native  English speaker. I'm still learning while writing, so it is most likely that I made mistakes and I apologize for them beforehand.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859308
Kudos: 3





	Day 3- Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was soulmates :D
> 
> I actually ended up with a really sad one, and I am deeply sorry. I choose my fiancés Ashalle Lavellan and Solas for this one.  
> Beware that this is a sad one though, with a hint of a more or less good ending though. 
> 
> Oh and beware that I'm not a native English speaker. I'm still learning while writing, so it is most likely that I made mistakes and I apologize for them beforehand.

Deep within the endless waters of the waking sea, stood a statue of two lovers. Buried and long forgotten in the remains of a fallen city. No one remembered them and no one was brave to dive deep enough to find what was hidden underneath the blue and endless surface.  
Though some say that there is a song that can be heard on the shore in a moonlit night. A song that is carried over the waves and that sounds so sad, yet beautiful that most people cannot bear to listen to it, for a long time. Since the story that is held within the song, is one that is indeed a heartbreaking one.

There had been a siren once. She was said to be beautiful with her copper hair, eyes as deep blue as the ocean itself and a tail as golden as the glistening sun when it met the surface of the water.  
The depths of the waking sea were her home and yet, she craved for more. No matter how often she visited the golden palaces that resided underneath the surface, far from any mortal eye and well protected, she couldn’t find the happiness she sought. Because she knew that her happiness would come with a terrible price.   
Ashalle was different from the other sirens, cursed at birth and yet, longing and craving for something that she could never have: A soulmate. She often found herself sitting at the shore and singing with all the sadness that was hidden within her heart.  
And she did so each time during a full moon, finding beauty in the way that the sand was painted in a beautiful silver that glistened in the moonlight. It gave her joy, even if it was just for a moment that did not linger long enough to fill her heart.  
And when the dawn came, she was quick to dive back into the depth from where she came.

A wolf was who heard that sad, but beautiful voice that echoed trough the woods that were near the shore. It was an intelligent, but lonely being that lived in a cave- far from anyone else. But even though the wolf lived alone, he craved for someone that he could feel connected to. Someone to share his wisdom and life with. Yet, there was no other wolf that took his interest. Nor another person that ever moved anything in his heart.  
Except for the voice that appeared every night when there was a full moon that illuminated the shore and the forest. A voice that sounded sad and made his heart ache and yearn at the same time. Yet, he never found the source within the first times. No matter how sharp his mind was, or how sharp his ears were… he could not find the voice and it was gone by dawn. Always by dawn. As if he was chasing after a dream.

That was why he laid down at the shore before the night had settled in, and he waited for that voice to reappear. And it did. In the form of the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. Yet, her song was so sad despite her beauty, and he found himself watching her while she sat there on the shore- crying silently as she sung.  
The song ended though when she took notice of him, her blue eyes clearly startled at first, and she just was about to delve back into the ocean when he called out for her with a lonely howl. It was what made her freeze in her motions because she realized that this animal just might be as lonely as she was.   
She extended her hand to let him come towards her, felt the soft muzzle that brushed against her hands. He felt so warm in contrast to her cold and wet skin. A warmth that was soothing, and she found herself spending the nights with him on the shore.   
They talked and sung together, no matter how different they were. Found joy in the company of the other.   
And they ended up falling in love. Promised each other to meet underneath the next full moon before she had to delve back into the deep waters.

But he wasn’t there on the next time that they were supposed to meet, and she found herself weeping again, because she thought that he was gone. She returned to the sea, sinking into the depths with a broken heart. Even though she knew that it was better this way. That she was meant to be alone to keep him alive.  
Little did she know though that the wolf that she’d fallen for sought out a witch in the depths of the forest. A witch that should fulfil him the wish to join his lover in the deep sea. He had to promise her though that his soul would belong to her as soon as his life would be nearing his end. A bargain that he gladly took if it meant that he could be with his lover.

The witch held her word. She gave him an amulet that would turn him into a creature of the sea, exactly like the one that his lover was. And he returned to the shore with it, as he looked for her.   
Yet, neither was she sitting there, nor could he hear her song and it was his determination that made him walk into the water as he spoke the incantation that the witch had given him.  
Pain was what shot trough his body as he transformed. A pain that he never felt before and that was ripping at each one of his bones. And it probably did, considering the fact that his wolfish body became that of a sea creature.   
But he pushed trough every ounce of pain that ripped him apart, searching for the one that he loved. The one that was his soulmate without any doubt.  
And it was then that he heard the sad song of her. The song that made his heart ache in longing. He delved for her to the deepest part of the ocean to find her. To hold her within his arms for the first time, to feel her body against his own. He felt her arms that wrapped around him lovingly in return, cupping his face gently before she whispered ‘I love you’ against his lips before they slowly turned to stone.  
As it was her curse to find love that she would lose in the end. 

Yet, the two lovers still hold onto another, until this very day. Their song still travelling the waves of the endless waters while their statue stood hidden and protected for eternity.  
The wolfs soul however had moved on, bound to the witch that had granted him his wish, and he still was seeking for her. To find her and her song once more.


End file.
